Supplement application to continuation grant application no. 2R10-CA08025-16, which supports participation of Rhode Island Hospital Oncology Group (Medical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Immunology, Surgery, Pediatric Oncology). A fully integrated multidiscipline activity to implement participation of the Rhode Island Hospital in Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B is proposed. The group takes a fully active role in origination of new protocols, establishment and implementation of multiple pilot studies, leadership of CALGB committees.